Crime Always Pays
by paulgrobler2000
Summary: Its the 1920's The Great Depression is in it's depths, Beck is Oliver the Terrible, Andre is pretty boy Harris, Robbie is the one and only Baby-Face Shapiro- they are the notorious Hollywood gangsters robbing banks all around LA. Please R and R :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A black old Ford pulls up at the bank, three men climb out the one is Beck Oliver, also known as Oliver the terrible, armed with a colt pistol machine gun the man to his left is baby face Shapiro armed with his shotgun and the worse of them all is pretty boy Harris armed with his trusty Tommy gun.

"Let's do this, boys," says Beck

They walk into the bank and up the stairs and beck pulls out his pistol and fires of a shot.

"Ok everybody down you all know what this is let's move it faces down on the ground now!"

"I wouldn't do it if I were you," Robbie said pointing his shotgun to a guy reaching for his revolver. "Now be a good boy and hand it over."

With shaking hands the man passed the revolver.

"What the hell said one man," looking at Robbie, "no black boy will rob me," he said as he reaches for his gun but Andre shoots first and guns the man down

"Die you racist piece of shit."

"Ok Mr Manager I would like u to open that safe and put all the money into this bag come one move it"

He walks with the manager to the safe.

"Now open it," Beck says.

The man struggles and after trying a few keys he drops the keys.

"Ok man what is the hold up?"

"I can't find the right key."

"Ok maybe this will help u remember," he points his gun and cocks it  
"Do u remember now Mr. Manager?"

The manager eyes are wide open  
"Ok ok don't shoot please."

He quickly opens the safe and start throwing cash in the bag and gives it to Beck.

"You have a nice day Mr Manager," beck smiles and walks. "Ok boys let's go and to all youu nice people who came to get your lousy pay of a few dollars here he throws money into the air, "Here is two thousand dollars enjoy."

"We love you all," said Andre

Robbie opens the revolver and empty the bullets. "Here sir your revolver you do not want to lose this is a dangerous city."

They all walked out and sped off in their black Ford.

-Cat POV-

I sat on the street corner, hungry and dirty, when people pass by I ask for a penny but they just ignore me; no one cares about a beggar. A man in a brown coat walks up to me.

"Hey do you want something to eat?" he asks.

"Yes please."

"Come with me my car is around the corner."

Something didn't feel right but I was so hungry I walked with him suddenly he dragged me to a dark alley and pushed me down he lift up the my dirty skirt I kicked him off.

"You little bitch!" He slapped me and started tearing my dress I closed my eyes I knew what he was going to do. Suddenly I feel his weight disappear and I hear a gunshot.

"Die you pig!" I hear a man say

I open my eyes and in front me stands a handsome young man holding a gun over the guy who tried to rape me.

He walks up to me and asks, "are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks for helping me."

"No problem what is your name."

"Catherine."

"Can I call you Cat?"

"Hehehe that's funny but sweet, what is your name?"

"Robbie, Robbie Shapiro."

Robbie saves Cat from rape and certain death and suddenly she felt a lot less alone.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you have a good day. Leave a review please :)**

**Next up Beck falls in love with the girl trying to rob him…  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, hope you enjoy :)**

-Robbie POV-

I looked down at the rapist I just killed; well he deserved to die. I turned back to the red headed girl.

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah I think so."

"Well Cat would u mind joining me for lunch."

"Really?" she said her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah no problem," I reply, "you look kind of hungry."

"I am! I haven't eaten in days."

"Well let's go fix that, shall we?" I said, holding my hand out to her.

When I touched her hand it felt like an electrical current surging through my body. This small red headed girl…she just could be the one I have been waiting for my whole life.

-Beck POV-

I was walking down the busy streets of LA; beggars where lying against the walls asking for money to buy food, I gave a few dollars to an old man. After the bank robbery we split up so we don't look suspicious. I was walking to my favourite bar when someone pulled me into a alley and held a knife to my neck.

"Give me your money or I will slit your throat pretty boy," said a soft female voice.

"You're a woman, well this is the first."

"And it will be your last if you don't give me your money asshole."

"Ok calm down! If you asked without wanting to kill me I would have given you money," I reply. Rummaging in my pocket I hold a note out for her, "Here take this, it's a hundred dollar bill."

"How the hell did you get a hundred dollar bill?"

"I stole it from the bank."

"Yeah right," she scoffs.

"I am Beck Oliver," I announce proudly.

"The Beck Oliver, the bank robber?" the girl asked.

"The very one," I replied.

"I am Jadelyn West."

"Well, Miss West I was on my way to the bar, care to join me?"

"Umm…" she hesitated before throwing caution to the wind, "yeah sure why not."

It wasn't far too the bar and we walked in silence.

"So Miss West what can I get for you?"

"Umm, a beer."

"Ok then two beers please," he asked the barman.

We sat in that bar room with a band playing in the background, her eyes so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at her.

"You know Mr Oliver, it's not nice to stare at a girl."

"Sorry I didn't mean to stare ."

"It's okay Mr Oliver, you don't have to be embarrassed," she smiled.

I couldn't speak, this seemingly ordinary young girl actually made me speechless.

The bar doors flung open and Robbie ran.

"Beck! Beck!" he hollered through the room.

Robbie was out of breath and his shirt covered in blood.

"Robbie, what the hell happened?" I asked.

"It's Andre…the KKK got hold of him…" Robbie panted. "He's hurt…you have to come quick."

And with that he ran out of the bar, me in pursuit.

**Hope you enjoyed, leave your comments below :)**


End file.
